Guy
Guy (ガイ) is a character from both the Final Fight and Street Fighter series of games. Not seen since his last appearance in Final Fight: Streetwise, he has returned in Super Street Fighter IV. Profile Guy is the 39th generation successor in a long line of Bushin martial artists. Studying under his Master Zeku, they revived the secrets of the Bushin-Ryu Ninjitsu arts. Guy's unique application of Bushin martial arts utilizes speed and rapid attacks to wear down opponents until he can find an opening for his deadliest maneuvers. Guy labels some of his special attacks with the preface Bushin, even though his master felt it might make the young fighter too egotistical and assume that he'd mastered the deepest secrets of the Bushin martial arts. Though he has a calm and sharp mind, Guy is noble from within the fighting spirit and vows to fight evil using the strengh and power of the Bushin style martial arts. Appearances Guy made his debut in in the initial 1989 arcade game Final Fight, in which he aids his friends Cody and Haggar in rescuing Haggar's daughter Jessica from the Mad Gear gang. Though Guy doesn't appear in the 1993 SNES sequel Final Fight 2, his fiancee, Rena, plays a role from within the story as she and Guy's sensei, Genryusai, are kidnapped by a revived Mad Gear gang, causing Haggar to join forces with Rena's young sister Maki and fellow friend Carlos Miyamoto in order to rescue them. Guy would return in Final Fight 3 for the SNES and assist Haggar, Lucia Morgan, and Dean in fighting against a new threat known as the Skull Cross gang. Final Fight Revenge (which is set between Final Fight and Street Fighter Alpha 3) would follow Guy as he felt a dark evil coming from within Metro City and eventually discovering that the source is a zombified version of Belger. When Capcom produced Street Fighter Alpha in 1995, Guy would be one of two Final Fight characters to be included along with the game's second stage boss Sodom. Guy and Sodom would be joined by Rolento in 1996's Street Fighter Alpha 2 and by Cody in 1998's Street Fighter Alpha 3, followed by Maki's appearance in the portable versions of Alpha 3. In the Street Fighter Alpha games, Guy's Bushin predecessor is revealed to be Zeku, who would appear in Guy's ending in Street Fighter Alpha 2 to test Guy for his successorship. During the same year Alpha 3 was released in the arcades, Guy was featured in the American-produced Final Fight Revenge, a fighting game for the arcades and Sega Saturn featuring the original Final Fight cast. A second American-produced Final Fight sequel was released in 2005 titled Final Fight: Streetwise, which reimagines Guy's character as an Asian crime lord in the Japan Town district of Metro City. The backstory of the game explains that Guy had commited a serious crime from within the past and that Cody had took the fall for it, causing the end of the friendship between the two fighters. The game's protagonist, Kyle Travers, is assisted by Guy in Story Mode as he seeks to find the whereabouts of his older brother. Guy also appeared in Capcom Fighting Evolution, Capcom World 2, Ibuki's ending in Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix and Namco x Capcom, where he is paired with Ginzu from the game Captain Commando. Guy has returned in Super Street Fighter IV along with his fellow Final Fight rival Cody. His story in the game says that he is extremely displeased that, while Metro City remains free from violence, other cities continue to suffer. Guy decides to enter the following S.I.N's tournament in the name of justice, and honor of Bushin Ryū. As an unconscious Rose was being carried away by Bison, Guy appears on top of Bison's plane and threatens to blow it up with his kunai (that he doesn't use in battle for some reason). What happens next isn't shown but it is implied that either Guy defeated Bison, or Bison gave her up due to not being in a position to fight. He is last seen holding Rose and showing relief at the fact that Rose is still alive. He also attempts to convince Cody to assist him once more. He fails, but seems to have accepted Cody's decision, as he lets his best friend go. Though it is more likely to be Ibuki, Guy may have been the one who threw the kunai in Fei-Long's ending, given Ibuki's lack of involvement with S.I.N. in her storyline. Gallery Image:FFCDGuy.png|''Final Fight CD'' Image:FFGuyBushinSenpuuKyaku.png|Bushin Senpuu Kyaku from Final Fight CD Image:Cody&Guy.png|With Cody in Final Fight CD Image:GuyRena&Maki.png|''Final Fight 2'' with Rena (middle) and Maki (right) Image:MightyFFGuy.png|''Mighty Final Fight'' Image:FF3Guy.png|''Final Fight 3'' Image:Zeku&Guy.png|With Zeku in Street Fighter Alpha Image:SFA2Guy.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' Image:FFRevengeGuy.png|''Final Fight Revenge'' Image:SFAGuy.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:CapEvoGuy.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' by Shinkiro Image:NamCapGuy.png|''Namco x Capcom'' Image:StreetwiseGuy.png|''Final Fight: Streetwise'' Image:Guy - Super Street Fighter IV.jpg|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:Guy Artwork SSFIV.jpg|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:GuyPose.gif|Sprite References External links *Guy @ Street Fighter Wiki Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters